Mom and dad
by miss shorty2000
Summary: What happens when Emma becomes a teen mom and Luke a teen dad? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this chapter is short and suckish but they will get better I promise!

* * *

"Well did you take it? What did it say?" Luke asked as his fourteen year old exgirlfriend walked out of the bathroom. "I don't know it takes five minutes." Luke got back to his pacing. She walked back into the bathroom. "Oh... My... God..." Luke rushed into the bathroom. The test already had a pink line three minutes to early. Maddison sat on the closed toilet with her head in her hands. "My life is over." Luke took the pregnancy test. Even thought they broke up a couple weeks ago they were still friends. He made Madison stand up. Her gave her and hug and whispered in her ear. "Everything will be ok."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Emma hurry up would ya?" Luke banged on the door. "Give me a minute." After she took the test she hid it under the sink and decided to come back for it later. After they ate Emma went back up to the bathroom. "Emma hurry up the bus is just around the corner!" Zuri called. Emma shoved the pregnancy test in her back pack and hurried out the door.

Emma's pov.

I decided I would look later but on the bus I couldn't wait any longer. I carefully unzipped my backpack and took a quick look. Yes two lines! I thought. I'm not pregnant! So after that I stopped worrying and lived my life. I met up with Rosie in class. As we were drawing she asked. "Well didn't you take it? Are you pregnant? Who's the dad?" I laughed. "Don't worry I'm 100% not pregnant." I said with relief. "You know home tests aren't always right." All of the sudden I felt sick. Not the nervous kind of sick I felt when I thought I was pregnant but the other kind of sick where you feel like your going to throw up. Right on time class ended and I bolted out the door to the bathroom. I did a quick look to see if anyone was in there then when it was clear I went into a stall and bent over the toilet. Sure enough I threw up. Rosie came in then. She held my hair as I vomited again. I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands. Rosie looked at me. "Must have caught a bug or something." She rolled her eyes. "We will talk about this later but right now I have class on the other side of the school." And with that she pushed out the door. Madison Louis Luke's girlfriend (please note: Luke and Madison have not broken up publicly.) all of the sudden busted threw the door. She ran into a stall and barfed. I knocked on the stall door. "Go away." She said in between barfs. "Maddie it's me Emma can you come out here please." She opened the door wiping her mouth. I sighed. "Are you pregnant?" She hung her head. "Yes." She said quietly. "With Luke's baby?" I asked calmly. She didn't say anything. "With Luke's baby?" I asked again a little louder. "No." She said. "And your sure?" She didn't say anything. She isn't a very good liar and I really didn't think she knew who the father was. "Emma I just have one question." She asked. Uh oh. "Ok." "How did you know?" "I... Might be pregnant too." "What do you mean might be?" "I took a test but it had two lines. That mean negative right?" She looked at me straight in the eyes. "Emma..." "Yeah?" "That means positive."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is short and crappy. I've been busy with guitar. Family probs. soon to be dance. School. And we may be moving soon. So yeah I've been busy. Anyway if you have any ideas about the book just let me know.

* * *

"What do you mean that means positive?!" I began to pace. "Emma... Chill." I wiped tears from my eyes then said. "Come with me. Please!" "Ok but where are we going?" "The nurses office." I grabbed her hand as we ran to the nurses office.

Luke's pov  
While in class I kept playing the images of the pregnancy test over and over. Once the bell rang I walked out of class to see Emma and Maddison standing at Emma's locker. I walked up to them. "Oh hey Luke." Maddie said. Emma turned around with her face soaked with tears. "Emma what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Nothing." She said wiping her face. "Emma something's wrong. I can tell! What's wrong?" She walked away. I turned to Maddie. "Do you know what's wrong?" She shrugged. I took her hand in mine. "Hey listen I was think..." "Luke..." She said as she slid her hand from mine. "No I don't think we should get back together just because of the baby. I was actually thinking I was just going to nip this in the bud and be done with it." I was confused. "Wait you mean get an abortion?" I was suddenly furious. "Shhh keep your voice down." She said pushing me against a locker. "Ok ok. But wait have you considered the... Alternative?" "You mean have it?" "Yes have it. And maybe find some one to adopt it." I had to admit I hated the idea remembering what it was like in an adoption home. "I... I don't know." "Well first thing is first..." "I know. I know." I sighed. "So when do we tell them?" I asked. "I don't know." She sighed. "My parents are going to kill me." She said. "Then we will tell them together." I said as I started to walk away. "Wait Luke!" She said running after me. "What." She fixed her backpack strap. "Um well I think we should hold off on telling people we split up until... After..." "Wait are you thinking about having it?" I asked hopeful. "I didn't say that." "Oh ok. Well I gotta get to class." "Ok. Bye."

After school  
I went to Maddie's house to study for a test since we are lab partners. "My moms home." Maddie said as she put down her pencil and stood up. "Are we going to tell her?" I asked standing up and stretching. "I thought we were gonna wait a little bit." She looked like she was calculating in her head. "Ok so it happened on the night of that dance right?" "Er.. Right." "Luke you realized that dance was four months ago. So I am probably already four months along." She sighed. "You can't get an abortion can you?" I was happy on the inside for some reason even though I was not ready to settle down and be a dad. "I don't know I'll call them." We went down stairs and said hi to her mom then we went outside. She called the... Well whatever it is they are called. "Yes. Yes. Fourteen. Ok. Yeah. I haven't went to the doctor yet but I think four months. Oh ok. Thanks anyway. Bye." She hung up then walked over to me. I pulled her into a hung as she cried into my chest. After a few minutes she pulled away and wiped her face. She sucked in a breath. "We have to tell my mom." I guess she figured her dad could wait since they were divorced. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the house. I sat on the couch. She sat her mom on the other side of the room. She came and sat with me. "Mom..." She began to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!" "Your pregnant aren't you?" Her mom said calmly. "Are you mad?" Maddie asked. Her mom gave us the I'm not mad just disappointed speech. Then her mom gave us THE TALK. "Ok so what are you gonna do? Abortion? Adoption? Keep it?" "I'm too young and to irresponsible to keep it... And I have already called for and abortion." Her mom looked at me. "You to have already talked about this then?" I slouched forward. "Yes ma'am." "Ok so what about an abortion?" "They told me I couldn't get one... Because I think I'm four months along." "So what are you going to do?" Her mom asked. "Well what else can I do? I'm gonna give it up for adoption." "Wait you can't." I said. "What do you mean I can't." "I'll keep it!" I said standing up. "Obviously you guys need time to discus this." Her mom said as she got up and left. I sat back down. "Luke you can't be serious." "Why not?" I asked as I looked at her. "Um well first there's the fact you a total player that can't commit to anything. Second..." "Whoa whoa whoa. I can do this! I can. I know I can." "Luke... We need to have someone find this baby a real family." She said pointing to her stomach. "But you don't know what it's like in one of thought homes." "I know Luke but I'm not ready to take responsibility when you get tired of this thing." "Don't call it a thing." I said. She's right I can't commit but I can't let this baby go to an adoption service. "I have to get home and find some way to tell my parents." "Wait I thought your dad was shooting a movie." "They were... But there coming home for a week." "Oh. Do you want me to come with you?" "Nah I can do this myself." I got my backpack and left. Once I got home I had to ask some one for help. "Where's Emma?" I asked Jessie. "Luke leave her alone her boyfriend just broke up with her and she's not in a good mood. Neither was I when my first love broke my heart. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember because I had just got my first retainer and..." "Thanks Jessie!" I said running up the stairs. I knew that would turn in a boyfriend story some how. I knocked on Emma's door. "Go away!" she screamed. I walked in anyways. She was crying. I sat on her bed. "Ok Ems what happened?" She didn't answer. "Luke what do you want?" "I really need help." "Luke I don't have any money to spare!" She said trying to stop crying. "Ok...? Not what I meant." "Then what?" "Madison's pregnant!" I said. "I know." "What?" "She was in the bathroom puking." "So did she tell you I'm the father?" "No! Luke! Oh my god! Your fourteen!" "You know Ems... Even if Maddie was in the bathroom puking how would you know she was pregnant and not just sick?" "Luke can I tell you something?" "Sure." "I'm... Pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

ok i feel like i've said this alot but this chapter may not be to good. I kinda need some ideas. anyway thanks to the reviewers im glad to hear that you like my story. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Emma what do you mean your pregnant? Look I get it I told everyone about your secret boyfriend. Fine. If you dont wanna help  
ill just..." "LUKE!" "What?" "I'm really pregnant." "I dont believe you." i said. Emma was always a good girl there was no way she was  
pregnant. She sighed and got up. She carefully unzipped her backpack and handed me two positive tests. "Emma." I couldn't think of anything  
to say. "How far?" I asked. She knew what I meant. "Four maybe five months." "EMMA!" "I just found out! Ok?" She said holding her hands out. "The dance?" She nodded. (n/a she  
was with her secret boyfriend but they just thought it was just a date.) "Emma... we have to tell mom and dad." She groaned.  
"Will tell them together... tonight." She said. "Dinner!" Jessie called upstairs. I walked to the door. "Wait!" I turned around  
with my hand on the handle. "Yeah?" "Thanks Luke." I didnt know what she was talking about but I decided I shouldn't ask. As  
soon as I walked down stairs I could smell garlic. Emma was right behind me and I could tell she smelt it to because she ran  
back upstairs. Probably to throw up. I went in the kitchen and sat at the table. Jessie sat down a plate in front of me. "Thanks."  
I said. "No problem. wheres Emma? She still upstairs?" Jessie said standing at the door. "Um no! ... Shes in the bathroom."  
I said. It wasn't really a lie. "Oh." Soon Emma walked in and sat down. I gave her the 'you ok' look. She nodded. Jessie sat a plate in front of her to.  
"Emma you ok? You look a little sick." "I'm fine." Emma pushed her plate away. "Emma are you sure you are ok?" Jessie said  
noting the she wasn't eating. She felt of her forehead. "do you need a doctor?" Jessie asked. "NO!" Emma said quickly. "I'm just  
not hungry." She said getting up. Once she left Jessie sat down with her plate. The rest of dinner was pretty quite... for me  
anyway. I nodded when I was asked about school and that was it. After we ate I decided if I was gonna prove I was responsible  
I had to take on more responsibility. So I did my home work. I sat on the couch with my books scattered about. Jessie was passing  
threw but suddenly stopped. "Luke are you doing homework?" "Yeah." "What did you do? Do I have to call Morgan and Kristina's  
lawyers?" "No... just doing homework." "ok then." Jessie went into the kitchen and said. "Oh he is up to something." I sighed  
Emma came down stairs. "Luke are you doing homework?" "YES IT THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE?!" I didnt mean to yell at her. she looked  
angry at me. Then her eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh Emma im sorry i didnt mean to..." "Its ok Luke." She wiped the tears  
from her eyes. "Is mom and dad here yet?" She paced nervously wiping her tears until they were all gone. "No." I glanced at the clock. "They should be here soon though."  
Just then the elevator door opened. "Hey everybody!" mom called. "What where is everybody?" She asked. "In the kitchen." I pointed  
with my pencil. "Ok. Um Luke are you doing homework?" dad asked. I sighed and closed my books. "Not anymore." I rose to my feet.  
"Um mom dad take a seat." Emma said nervously. "Ok." they said as they sat on the couch. They looked worried. I looked at Emma. "Shall we not." I said  
before I could think. "I mean they just got home." I smiled trying to seem convincing. "Guys what did you do?" Dad asked concerned.  
"mom dad im..." "HAPPY TO SEE YOU." I blurted out. "Luke." Emma said fiercely. "Emma." i said pleading. I sighed knowing I  
had lost. "Mom dad..." Emma started again. "I'm pregnant." Mom slouched back with her face im her hands. Dad slouched forward  
holding the back of his head. After a long time of silence Emma elbowed me. "Um... i'm gonna be a dad." I said. They stared at us. "Both of you?" Dad asked. We nodded.  
"Ok luke I know who the moms is... its your girlfriend right?" Mom asked. I nodded not telling her we broke up. "Emma who's the father?" "Do you remember  
that guy I went to the dance with?" "Yes." "Him." "Maybe you should invite him over so we can meet him." dad said. "He wont do that."  
Emma whispered. "Why not?" Dad asked. "Emma did he break up with you?!" Mom asked suddenly mad. "Yes." She whispered. Like Maddie's mom they gave us  
the im very disappointed speech. Dad stood up. "Emma are you giving it up for adoption? ... abortion?" Dad asked. Emma stared at him.  
"What? You plan on keeping it?! Emma your sixteen." Mom stood up and grabbed dads shoulder. "Ok. Emma if thats what you want to  
do we will support you. and luke what about you?" I didnt know what to say. "Well... she wants to give it up for adoption but  
I want to keep it." Mom looked understanding but Emma started yelling at me. "LUKE YOUR FOURTEEN! YOU CANT TAKE CARE OF A BABY."  
"Yeah and you can?" She stared at me in the eyes. "Do you really think ill be a bad mom?" "Do you really think that ill be a bad dad?"  
"YES! YOU CANT TAKE CARE OF A BABY. YOU CANT EVEN KEEP THE SAME GIRLFRIEND FOR TWO MONTHS IN A ROW! AND WHEN THEY MADE US DO THE  
BABY EGG PROJECT YOU THREW YOURS OFF THE TERRACE ON TO TONY!" "And like you did any better. If I recall you broke yours trying to  
bedazzle it ." "I DID NOT! I was just trying to pour some glitter on him." "Oh yeah it wasnt sparkly." I said in a girly voice.  
"HEY!" Mom yelled. "Right now you are  
both acting like children. You cant act like children and raise children. So that means taking on more responsibility and luke no more pranks."  
"Oops." I whispered "LUKE!" Zuri called running down stairs. I thought she was in the kitchen. She was covered in flower. "MOMMY!" she cried and ran up to her.  
Mom grabbed her by the shoulders. "Zuri sweetie what happened?" "FIRST WATER ON TOP OF MY DOOR! THEN FLOWER ON TOP OF THE BATHROOM  
DOOR WHEN I TRIED TO GET A TOWEL!" I laughed. Dad stared at me angrily. I stopped laughing. "Um... Zuri come on ill help you clean up?" I said but it sounded more like a question.  
Mom nodded "Uh ok?" she lead me up stairs and asked. "Why are you helping me get clean up and not Jessie or mom?" "Its um complicated." I wet  
a washcloth and began wiping her face. She screamed. "Now what? What did I do?" "Its to cold." I re wet it. This time with warm water.  
Mom came up stairs and watched me to make sure I was doing it right. Once I got done mom said me and Emma had to tell the rest of the  
family when we want. Me and Emma decided to tell them now. So they all came and sat in the living room. Me Emma and mom stood  
in front of everybody. "Emma and Luke need to tell you guys something." Mom said then sat down. "LUKES GONNA BE A DAD!" Emma  
said. I look at her then yelled. "WELL EMMA IS GONNA BE A MOM!" Everybody except mom and dad froze. "What?" Jessie asked after  
awhile. "Emma's pregnant." Mom said. "And Luke is gonna be a dad." Dad said. Zuri and Ravi started laughing. "What?" Emma asked.  
"Luke a dad?" Zuri laughed. "Mrs. mommy and Mr. daddy is this a joke?" Ravi asked. "No ravi its not." Mom said. "But Luke cant..."  
I stared at Ravi threw narrow eyes causing him to trail off. "I can so! And ill prove it." "Luke babys are a lot of work."  
Jessie said. "I know but i can do this." "NO!" Bertram said. "NO MORE KIDS." Dad stood up ignoring him. "Luke if you are going to do this you have to show some responsibility.  
Witch means you have to start doing your home work, helping around the house, and... bathing." "I can do it." "NAH!" everyone  
said at the same time. they all got up then started walking away. "WAIT!" Every one turned around. "I can do this you'll see."  
They laughed and walked away. I finished my homework after an thirty minuets or so. Normally I would go watch tv or something but I had  
to clean my room and take a shower. I took a shower first deciding it would take hours probably to clean my room. after i got  
out i put on body spray and deodorant. Then I went to bed. "KIDS I WANT YOU DOWN STAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES." Jessie called waking me up. I got  
up and got dressed. (in clean clothes.) I walked down stairs. I sat at the table outside. "Good morning Luke. No school today  
so you have plenty of time to clean your room." Mom said smiling. I groaned but then straightened up. "Goodie." i said bluntly. Emma walked outside  
then and sat beside me. I could tell she didnt feel good. Emma sniffed. "Something smells good." She sniffed my neck. "Luke its  
you!" She said in surprise. Everybody looked at me. I shrugged.

* * *

So what did you think? I have the gender of the babys already picked out. and do you think luke should get a new girlfriend after the baby comes? I do have a few ideas but I need some on how the pregnancy should play out. Anyway thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry this chapter is really short I just wanted some of Emmas pov up. Sorry also my laptop charger broke so i have to get it in the right position for it to work. And it's like really late and I should be asleep but instead I'm up writing for you guys. :) anyway thank you so much for the reveiws.

* * *

Emma's pov

He really did smell nice. He must have finally taken a bath. Luke's phone rang and he walked away to answer it. I ate some eggs and a piece of toast fearing that anything else would make me sick. Well sicker. A few minuets later Luke came back to the table. "Hey mom later today I have to go to a doctors appointment with Maddie." (Ok just to clear some things up her full name is Maddison but she doesn't really like being called that to her face. Sorry if that confused you.) "Ok." Mom said. "Oh yeah mom is it ok if Rosie comes over to help plan a new episode of kitty couture?" "I don't see why not." I texted Rosie. 'Hey wanna come over?' 'Sure ill be there in ten.' I turned off my phone and kept eating. I felt sick all of the sudden. I ran to the bathroom. Soon I had thrown up everything in my body. I changed into some sweats and a purple spaghetti strapped tank. I texted Rosie. I laid on the couch watching tv when Jessie came in. "Hey Emma. How do you feel?" "Terrible." I said. "Aww. I'm sorry. Anyway I made you some cookies." I stared at her. "Jessie I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I don't wanna eat anything right now." "I understand." Jessie said and set a large empty popcorn bucket on my stomach. "What's this for?" I asked staring at it. "Just incase you can't make it to that bathroom." I smiled. "Thanks Jessie." "No problem. I'll be back to check on you later." Jessie said as she left the room. The elevator opened up and Rosie stepped out. "Sorry I'm late I missed my first train." "It's fine." I said she sat beside me. "Oh cool what are we watching?" "School of rock. I think." "Oh sweet popcorn." She said taking the empty popcorn bucket. "Oh that's not popcorn Jessie gave me that incase I need to barf." She handed back to me with a grossed out look on her face. "Wait does this mean your pregnant?" Shoot I knew I forgot something. "Oh. Uh. Yeah." "Emma this is crazy your gonna get like... Huge and what about kitty couture? How are you gonna be fashionable in maternity clothes?" "I don't know but I'll find some way." "Speaking of... Emma you know you already have a bump?" "What?!" "Yeah it's right there." She said pointing. "MOM!" I called sitting up. She came running in there. "What's wrong Emma?" "Do I really already have a bump?" She looked at me for a little while. "Yeah you do." Great. "Hey mom?" "Yeah?" "Can you get a doctors appointment set up?" "Sure. JESSIE!" "IN THE KITCHEN!" Jessie called and mom went in there with her. Rosie laid at my feet while we watched School Of Rock. Luke walked threw then and hit the elevator button. Rosie sat up. "Luke you look... Different." "Uh... Thank you?" "Did you bathe?" "Rosie back off." I laughed. She always had a tiny crush on him. "I wouldn't be interested in Luke in a million years." She said. "Thanks?" Luke said confused. "And besides he has a girlfriend." I said. Luke kicked his foot to the ground like he was kicking dirt. "Luke?" I said. The elevator doors opened. "You still have a girlfriend right Luke?!" I asked kinda in a panic. He stepped in and hit the lobby button. "Bye Emma." He waved as the door closed. I decided it wasn't such a big deal if they broke up I can tell Luke wants to be there for his baby.

Luke's pov

Once we got the doctors office we went into the waiting room. I anxiously held Maddie's hand. We got looks from all the other pregnant moms in there twenties or thirties. "Maddison." A lady called out. We stood up. "Ok if you will kindly follow me to the room at the end of the hall." Maddie sat on the table and me and her mom sat in some chairs. "The doctor will be in in a minute." The lady said and closed the door. After what felt like forever the doctor came in. They did some tests and stuff then finally they did an ultrasound. The smeared some stuff on her stomach and I noticed she had a little bump. After a little while they said "here's your baby." Maddie's mom was crying. I laughed. And Maddie didn't move. "Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked. "No." "Yes." Me and Maddie spoke at the same time." She looked at me. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes. "No." I sighed in defeat. "No." I said. "Fine." Maddie said. "Ok your baby is a..."

* * *

haha a cliff hanger. let me know what you think Luke is gonna have. Hopefully next chapter will be Emma finding out what her baby is gonna be. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys this chapter is very short. I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep you waiting To find out the genders. I'm sorry that its so short ill try to make the next one longer. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

"Your baby is a... Girl! Congratulations!" I looked at Maddie. Her eyes widened. I hugged her. A girl I thought. *after the doctors appointment*

Maddie's mom dropped me off at home and I had to think of a away to tell the family the gender. I walked on to the elevator and pressed the penthouse button. The doors opened and Emma and Rosie turned to look at me from the couch. "So... Tutus or ties?" eh tutus? I thought. Eww. "No daughter of mine is going to be wearing one of thoughts girly tutus." I said before I thought it over. "IT'S A GIRL!" Emma screeched. The room was all of the sudden flooded with people. The room filled with congrats then laughter. "What?" I asked. "Luke." Emma said. "You'll be raising a girl. And if she's anything like me and Zuri... Well she'll be very girly." Emma laughed at the last part. Rosie spoke up. "Luke will get to have tea party's, and do hair, and pick out clothes..." "Thank you Rosie..." I said in a stern voice. "What Rosie means is..." Jessie butted in. "You'll be a great dad." Jessie saitouching my arm for a second. After everyone quit asking questions (mostly Zuri) I went up to my room. "How did they know the baby was a girl?" "They saw her on a tv screen." I said as she followed me upstairs." "How did you see the baby?" "It was on a tv screen. Didnt I just tell you that?" I said as I walked into my room. "Yes but how did they see the baby to put it on the tv screen?" "Bye Zuri." I said slowly closing the door. "Wait did they... And... Fine!" Zuri screamed as I closed the door. I laughed. I turned on some music and began to clean my room. Soon Jessie brought in my lunch. Then supper. Then before I knew it it was nine and my room was spotless. I was exuseted so while I was making my trapoline bed I feel asleep. "KIDS IT IS NOW 0900 MEET IN THE MESSHALL FOR BACON AND FRENCH TOAST!" Jessie yelled wakeing me up. Even though I had cleaned my room yesterday I tripped over something and fell. I sat up with my foot in a peanutbutter and jelly sandwitch. The same one Jessie brought me for lunch yesday. After I threw away the leftover food and cleaned my foot I went downstairs. "Good morning!" Emma said practicly bouncing off her seat. "Good morning." I said as I sat down grogally. "So why are you so happy?" I asked laying my head on the table? "I have a doctors apointment to day." She said smiling. Are they even open on sunday?" I asked confused. "They are when your perants are morgan and kristena ross." "True." I said breakfast mom came in. "Morning mom." I said. "Morning luke. come on Emma lets go. Oh luke since its our last day with you guys before we go backto shoot the movie we are going to the park after Emmas doctors appointment." "ok." I said putting my plate in the sink. Mom and Emma went into the living room and I followed. Ravi and Zuri were already in there with the elevator door open. After they had gone Zuri said. "Five bucks say its a girl." "I shall take that bet." Ravi said. "OOOH I want in to but I say itll be a boy." "Luke if its a boy shell flip." Zuri said. We all laughed at the thought. EMMAS POvEmma breath. Breath. Breath. I sighed. It was hopless I couldnt calm myself down. My mind was of the sudden I felt a tickling feeling inside my stomach. "whoa." I said. "WHAT?" "I... I think I just felt the baby kick." I said. "Aww honey." Mom said. Soon we got to the doctors office. There was no one there. Witch was to be expected because there not normally open on Sundays. We went right back to the room. That did some tests took some blood and some other stuff soon they did an ultrasound. I heard the baby's heart beat. "Would you like to know the gender?" "Yeah! Totally!" "Congratulations your baby is a boy." Mom jumped up and down excitedly. "I'm gonna have a son." I said not sure what I should feel. "I'm gonna have a son!" I said again excitedly.

* * *

Hey guys yup me again. So I was thinking about adding x-mob as Luke's dance crew on here I really think it would be a good idea. In case you dont know x-mob is cameron boyces real dance crew. Anyways what do you think? And Luke may have a baby but he has to keep his dancer muscles stretched as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm sorry but again I'm not to sure about this chapter. um I may have to slow down on updating. I know I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now. I'm home schooled (gasp I know) and im falling behind in math. If I don't catch up by the end of the school year I might not pass. (yes I'm that far behind already.) also I have guitar and we maybe moving and just all kinds of stuff going on right now. so I may have to stop posting as much. :(

* * *

Once we got home I couldn't wait to tell everyone. When the elevator opened Luke Ravi and Zuri were on the couch. "Hey Emma!" Zuri turned around and practically squealed. "Emma!" Luke and Ravi said in sync. "Ok what's going on?" "Nothing!" All of them said together. "Soooo..." Luke said pulling out the 'o'. He got up and walked over to me and put an arm around me. "Is it a boy?" He raised his eyebrows. "Ok something is defiantly going on." I said pushing his arm off and looking at all of them. "All of you go get ready we're going to the park." Mom said. I walked into the kitchen with mom. "So you think I should tell them?" "Make them sweat it out for a day or two." I laughed. Jessie came in then. "JESSIE!" "What?!" She turned around worriedly. I took the sonogram out of my purse and held it out for her. "It's a boy." I whispered. "Why are we whispering?" Jessie whispered back. "Because I don't want anyone else to know yet." "Oh. Aww Emma congratulations." She hugged me. After that I ate a few cookies Jessie made and went upstairs. I got changed to go to the park. I stood in front of my full length mirror and lifted my shirt. I stared at my stomach. Luke opened the door and I dropped my shirt. "Don't you knock?" I turned around annoyed. "Uh I did like five times." He said confused. "Oh." I said sitting on my bed. He sat in front of me on a woven basket type trunk. "Emma I need to ask you something." "Ok about what? Girls again?" I said annoyed. He always has to come to me about girls. Not that I mind. He just comes so often. "Um no. How am I going to be a dad? I mean like you said I've never been able to commit." "Luke." I sighed. "Ok um. Luke I know how you feel I really do. How can I be a mom. I'm sixteen. The baby's dad dumped me. Sure we have jessie and well... Bertram doesn't really count. Luke these kind of thoughts go threw every soon to be parents mind. We just have to trust in ourselves that we can do it." "Thanks Emma." Luke said as he hugged me. While we were hugging mom and dad opened my door. "Uh guys are you rea..." "Shhh." Mom said holding her hand up. "I just want to enjoy this moment." I laughed as I let go of Luke. "Ok you guys ready to go?" Dad asked. "I'm ready." I said standing up. "Yeah me too." Luke said standing up as well. Me, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, and mom and dad all walked to the park together laughing and goofing off. Once we got to the park I saw Bryn and a group of my friends standing around talking. I walked up to them. "Hey guys." I said. They all stared at me. The down to my stomach. Then back up at me. "Hello Emma." Bryn said bitterly. "What's wrong?" "Don't play innocent we know about you being knocked up." "What who told you?" "Your ex boyfriend Caleb. Aka your secret boyfriend." (N/A Caleb is in GI Jessie. In case you didn't know.) "What?" I asked shocked. "It's all over school." Caleb walked up and put his arm around Bryn. "Oh hey Emma." He said flatly as he walked away not even looking at me. All my so called 'friends' followed them. My eyes began to feel with tears. Not here you don't. I thought as I ran to mom and dad. "Um... Um can I go home I don't feel good." I lied holding back tears although my voice was shaky. "Honey what's wrong?" They looked at me concerned. "I just don't feel good." I lied again. "Ok honey. Well be there soon." "Ok." I said. Then I practically ran home.

Luke's pov.

I was standing by a tree when Emma darted past me. "EMMA!" I called after her but she just kept running. While shielding my eyes from the sun and staring after Emma some one tapped me on the back. I turned around to see king krash (aka taj.) and ill boogie. (Aka Lauryn) "hey guys." I said bro hugging them. "Hey man is it true? About Maddie I mean?" "Wait is what true?" Lauryn asked confused. "Yeah." I said. "Whoa dude what are you gonna do?" "I'm sooo lost right now." Lauryn said as she crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. "I want to keep it." I said honestly. "Dude you can't." "Keep what?!" Lauryn whined. "I can too." I said. "Keep what?" Lauryn asked. " a baby!" Taj and I said at the same time. Lauryn started laughing. "I'm sorry who's baby?" She asked. "Mine." "Wait your serious?" "Yes lauryn I am." "Man I hate going to a different school then you guys. I'm always the last to know things." Lauryn said. "It's ok lauryn." I smiled. We walked to the playground part of the park. "So Luke what do you plan on doing?" "I plan on keeping it but Maddie wants to give it up." "And she's right." Taj said. He had been quite for so long I forgot he was there. "Wait what do you mean?" "Luke you can't honestly say you want to keep this baby." "But I do!" "No Luke your not capable of being a parent. You can't commit. And baby's take a lot of commitment." "I can though." "Look... Luke I don't know if its the best idea." Lauryn said. "Come on lauryn you think I can't do it to? Why doesn't anybody have the slightest bit of faith in me?" "Luke when Zuri asked you to play dolls with her you laughed and 'accidentally' dropped it off the terrace." "That was the old me." "That was four days ago." "Guys can we just dance now?" I asked. I was shocked that they didn't have more faith in me. "Sure." I said as he turn on the boom box. As always I just did what matched the music. Throwing in some freezes when the time was right. Once I was done I watched lauryn. Soon we had drawn a crowd. It wasn't abnormal for us to draw a crowd. Actually it was the one thing we could always count on. Once we were done some girl were talking to me and Taj. And some guys had made a circle around Lauryn bombarding her with questions. She looked over at me with a 'help me' look on her face. Taj and I just laughed. After about ten minutes she said "gotta go boys." And threw both her hands in the air stepping out of the circle. They groaned. She walked up to us (we were still laughing) she gave us death glares. "Temper temper." I said moving my finger back a forth. She bent back my finger. "Ow ow ow!" I said. "Ha!" She laughed. I got a text. 'Luke we are about to leave come meet us at the bush that looks like Abraham Lincoln.' 'Wait with or without the hat?' 'With of corse.' 'Roger.' I sent that and turn around to tell lauryn and Taj bye. "Bye guys." I waved. "Bye." They both said. I turned around. I got another text. 'No Luke it's Ravi. Who is this Roger? He sounds like a nice fellow.' I rolled my eyes and started running towards the bush. Once I got there I heard mom say. "Zuri I heard you I just don't think that bush looks like Abraham Lincoln." Zuri tried to show it to her. "See here's an eye patch. And here's his fun hat." She said pointing. "You know I think I see it." Dad said. After a brief discussion about what Abraham Lincoln looked like we went back home. When the elevator door opened mom started talking to Jessie. "So where's Emma?" I stood close behind mom to hear. "In the screening room eating ice cream and watching teen mom. Hello pregnancy." Mom stared at her. "Oh they need as down at the studio as soon as posable." Dad said looking up from his phone. Mom went and told Emma bye and they got there luggage. They stepped in the elevator and everyone waved goodbye until the doors closed all the way. "So kids whatcha wanna do?" Jessie asked. "Um is it ok if I invite Maddie over to watch movies and have a marshmallow gun battle?" "Sure." "Jessie can you have a tea party with me?" Zuri asked. "Of corse Zuri." After that I just kinda zoned out. I went up to my room and called Maddie. "Hello?" "Hey Maddie it's Luke." "Ok just wait till I get off the phone." She said to some one else on the other end. "Yeah. Hey Luke can you hold on a second?" "Uh sure." "WAIT NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I heard something hit the ground and shatter. I also heard a little kid screaming and running. "KATIE GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!" I laughed. "Uh Luke you still there?" "Yeah." I said holding back laughter. "I'm kinda busy so can you make this fast?" "I just wanted to know if you can come over and watch movies and have a marshmallow battle." "Luke." She sighed. "Right now I'm babysitting. But I'll take a rain check." "Ok." "Ok hey I gotta go." "Alright bye." "KATIE ARE YOU EATING A COOKIE?" The line cut off and I burst out in laughter. I was bored so I laid on my bed throwing mini marshmallows up in the air and catching them in my mouth. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." Jessie came in with Zuri. "Hey Luke Zuri wants me to have a tea party with her but Emma's still upset and I have to find out why... So...?" I sat up. "Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! And if I wasn't clear enough. No!" "Luke please." Zuri said coming closer and giving me the puppy dog face. "No!" "Please." "No! "Please!" She almost screamed. "No!" "PLEASE!" She screamed a shrill shriek at the top of her lungs. "No." "But Luke..." Jessie said with a smug smirk on her face. "Yes?" "Aren't you gonna be a dad in about four or five months?" She asked stepping forward. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anyth... Oh no." I said. "Oh yes." Zuri said. "It would be a shame if mom and dad found out about this. Right Jessie?" Jessie nodded. Soon I was in Zuri's room. Sitting in a small chair. With a boa and crown on. "More sugar?" Zuri asked. Jessie and Emma peaked around the corner laughing. "No thank you." I said threw gritted teeth. I pretended to take a sip from the tiny cup. "Pinky's up please!" Zuri said. "My mistake." I said holding my pinky up. Jessie and Emma burst out laughing. I sent them a death glare and they disappeared around the corner. I turned back to Zuri. "Luke you have A LOT of work to do before you become a father." I stared at her. She didn't say anything? "Sooo? C... Can I ... Can I go now?" I asked setting the crown on the table and standing up. "NO!" She yelled. "From now on Ravi and I will help you and Emma learn how to be parents." "What? no." "Yes." Zuri said. "We can start now." Zuri said. "Ok if it gets me out of this tea party ill do it." I said standing up. I sat on Zuri's bed. She came over to me and held out a doll. "What do you want me to do with this?" "Hold it of corse." I tried to cradle it in my arms but Zuri slapped me. "Ow what was that?" "Don't let the head fall back." I fixed the head but she slapped me again. "What now?" "Don't just let the feet dangle." I fixed the feet and yet she slapped me again. "Ok now what?" "Oh nothing I was just making sure you were paying attention." I rolled my eyes. "Uh oh." Zuri said. "What?" I asked annoyed. "She's starting to cry. Rock her back and forth." "Oh... Not gonna happen Zuri." I said putting the baby down. "DO IT!" Zuri yelled. "Fine ill do it." I said picking the baby doll back up. I began slowly rocking it back and forth.

* * *

So that was that chapter. It's wasn't great but it'll do. I guess. :/. Any way of you have name for that baby's or story ideas feel free to pm me or post a review. it will be much appreciated. Thanks.


	7. Not an update (Sorry :( )

N/A  
Hey guys I just want you to know first off this is not an update. I know I hate me too :/ but I'm working on the next chapter. I've been really stressed with thanksgiving and school and soon to be Christmas and my birthday is on the 10th as well. (Ill be 13! Yay!) anyway... I just want you to know I'm not stopping the story and ill put up a new chapter soon. Bare with me please. :) thanks.

-miss shorty2000


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys I tried writing this chapter a new watale tell me if you like it better. If you don't please tell me how I should write it. Oh and just a heads up this chapter is short sorry... But it's getting late and I have to go to bed.

* * *

I woke up with Zuri jumping on my bed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

I got up still half asleep and she pulled me down stairs. She sat me in a chair on the terrace. Soon Ravi came in with a half dead looking Emma.

"So you guys ready?" Zuri asked.

"Ready for what?" Emma and I asked at the same time.

They moved there hands from behind there backs and they were holding a doll in one hand and a diaper in one hand.

"Oh no!" I said. "No! No! No!" I backed up. "I'm not playing with a doll."

"You don't have to play with it." Ravi said.

Emma's pov.

They put the dolls on the table and Ravi got a stop watch. It was a diaper race. I looked at Luke. He was looking at the diaper lost. I rolled my eyes

"Three... Two... One... GO!" Zuri yelled as Ravi started the stop watch.

Ok. I told myself as I took a deep breath. This part goes in the front. I thought as I slipped the diaper under the doll. Pull it tight. And now to button the little snappy things.

"Done!" Luke called out throwing your hands in the air.

"In your face!" He pointed to me. I finished mine and crossed my arms. "Uh yeah... Luke. You would have won if you hadn't put the diaper on backwards." Zuri shook her head.

"Emma you are the winner." Zuri said.

"In your face." I pointed my finger at Luke's face.

After that I ran up stairs to get dressed for school. Luke followed me. "Ha. Ha. Ha ha ha. Ha." I sang knowing it would annoy him.

I went into my room and put on my makeup. I put my hair in a pony tail braiding my bangs back into it. I put on a black and white striped short sleeve and some sky blue skinny jeans. (That outfit she wore in 'cattle calls and in the walls' I think that's the name.)

I went back down stairs and in the kitchen for breakfast. I didn't feel like I was going to vomit... So I guessed today was gong to be a good day.

After we ate we got on the bus and went to school. Since I'm almost a junior I had to sit more to the back of the bus and Luke and Ravi and to sit upfront. And Jesse took Zuri to her school. As soon as I stepped off the bus there was Bryn and Caleb making out. I laughed because at this rate he would be a dad of two.

"Hey Emma." Caleb said as I walked by. "Hey." I said under my breath.

I changed my mind today would not be a good day.

Luke's pov.

Maddie ran up to me we I got off the bus. (N/A I don't know if I ever said how far along they are but if I did I'm changing it. There almost five months. )

"Hey Maddie." I said. She ignored me. "Guess what!" "What?" "One more week till five months!"

I was confused. I thought for a while till I thought I got it.

"Are you counting the days since we broke up?" I asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. She laughed. "No. Since I got pregnant."

Every thing clicked.

"Congrats. So almost five months down and four more to go." She smiled but that was quickly gone. "Luke what are we going to do with the baby once in comes?" She asked me while walking to my locker. "I told you I want to keep it."

She sighed. "I guess we can give it a shot..." I smiled. "... But one thing." "Anything!" I said. "If one hair on the baby's head is hurt... We give it up for adoption."

I thought about that while I got my books. I closed my locker and turned to face her.

"... Deal." "Great. Oh and Luke one more thing..." She trailed off. I was about to asked what was wrong and then her lips collided with mine.

* * *

Haha cliff hanger. ? Anyway. What will happen? Will they get back together? Was that a one time thing? Will Emma make up with Caleb or will Bryn keep getting in the way?

Anyways I hoped you liked it and please let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

~miss shorty2000


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy. I've been depressed. I've been self harming. And trying to recover from that so my life's been hell for a few months. Anyway enjoy this chapter. I don't know how good it will be but enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Luke's pov.  
She pulled away fast. I stared at her in shock. She stared back. Then she quickly spun around and walked away. I didn't know where she was going though. We both have math class at this time.

I walked into math class and sat down. Soon Maddie walked in with her head down letting her hair fall in her face. Soon she made it to the back of the class to sit in her seat. She tripped on another girls desk on her way.

Math class went by fairly quickly. No home work. Thank The Lord! I went to the rest of my classes not bothering to pay attention. And in English I took a nap. At lunch I sat with Ravi. And that was pretty much my day.

Emma's pov.  
School went by so slow. Every class I had either had Bryn or Caleb in it. I took it pretty well though. I think. That is until lunch when I started yelling at Caleb.

*flash back*

So I went out side to eat my sandwich jessie packed when...

"Emma!" I turned to see who it was. It was Caleb but with no Bryn.

I tried to pack my food up as fast as I could but he was faster.

"Hey Emma can I just explain about Bryn?" "No." I said bluntly standing up.

I was walking towards the school when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and then I was pulled into the janitors closet. Caleb switched on the light.

"Just hear me out ok?" "I have nothing to say to you." I said crossing my arms. "Emma you don't have to say anything just listen." "No." "Emma please." "You have fifteen seconds to let me out of here or ill scream."

I counted the seconds while he crossed his arms. Once I got to fifteen I let out a blood curdling scream. He still didn't let me out.

"Emma please I just want to help." "Help...? Hmmm... Help? YOU CAN'T HELP! YOU MADE YOUR BED NOW GO LAY IN IT!" He slowly unlocked the door and let me out.

I walked away. I swear I heard a faint "I still love you." But I knew I couldn't be from Caleb. He is with Bryn that wouldn't be right. Would it?

*End of flashback*

The rest of the day went ok but I couldn't get over the fact that Caleb did that.

Luke's pov.  
Once we got home I called Maddie. Voice mail.

"Hey Maddie it's Luke. Look we need to talk about some things so call me back as soon as possible."

An hour later

Voice mail.

"Ok Maddie where are you? I need to talk to you."

An hour later.

Voice mail.

"Maddie I'm getting worried. Please if your there just answer. You don't even have to talk. I just want to make sure your ok."

I ate dinner then called after another hour.

Voice mail.

"Maddie if I don't hear from you in the next hour I'm coming to your house."

About thirty minutes later I got a text.

"Luke I'm fine don't worry. Lets not talk about this over the phone. Meet me at the park in ten minutes. -Maddie."

I ran in the kitchen and told jessie I was heading to the park the left and ran across the street. She was already there. Sitting on the swing. I sat on the swing beside her.

"Luke..." She stopped. "Maddie look don't worry. That was just a one time thing right?" "That's the thing. I don't want that to be a one time thing." She whispered. "You dumped me remember?" "I KNOW THAT!" She yelled as she stood up. "I guess when I broke up with you I thought I would some how just not be pregnant." "So you thought you were pregnant from the start?" I raised an eyebrow while standing up. She nodded.

I got closer to her and brushed back some of her hair. I kissed her. Gently, softly, and what I hated quickly. But I pulled back before she or I could deepen the kiss.

"Maddie. We can do this you know. They don't have to be right you know. We can be great parents. They don't have to win." She smiled. "The baby will live you. Because if she lived with me my mom would go insane. But I want to keep her." "Yes." I whispered as I kissed her again. She pulled back quickly because her phone buzzed.

"I gotta go. Bye Luke." She said as she glanced at the text the took off running.

I laughed watching her trip then steady herself as she kept running. I walked back home. As I stepped into the lobby my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door. "Luke it's Caleb." "What do you want?" "I want to speak to Emma but she won't answer." "If you can't take a hint that means she doesn't want to talk you." I stepped into the elevator. I waved at tony as the doors closed.

Once I got in the house I went up to my room and ended up falling asleep on my bed. Once I woke up I went down to eat dinner. Emma was already finishing so I guessed I had been asleep for a while.

I sat down as Jessie sat a plate in front of me.

"Hey Jessie." I smiled. "Madrid and I have decided I will keep the baby!" "Luke that's great!" She said. "Are you sure you can handle it though?"

I thought for a while.

I was going to make a comeback but I got lost I'm my thoughts. "Can I handle it?" I asked Jessie

* * *

Ok so I have a name picked out for lukes baby but I still need one for Emmas and if you have any story ideas please let me know. Thanks :)


	10. Chapter 9

Ok so I hope this chapter is good I put a lot of work into it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter nine

"Luke I think you can. We believe in you. Right guys?" There where grumbles from every one until Emma threw down the napkin and asked to be excused.

"Emma honey why? Are you not feeling well?" Jessie asked. "I just have some homework I need to catch up on." Jessie nodded and Emma left.

I ate really fast so I could follow Emma.

"Thanks Jessie the food was great now I gotta run!" I said all to fast as I ran out the door.

Emma's pov

I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. I screamed into my pillow. I threw things. I rolled up my sleeve and debated for a while.

I sighed and rolled down my sleeve. I would not do that to my child.

I laid in my bed and started crying. Someone knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" I said in my most convincing voice.

They opened the door anyway. It was Luke. He hugged me.

"Emma there is something wrong. What is it?" He asked. Then he looked around my room. My shattered mirror, posters torn down, my unmade bed, clothes everywhere.

"What the hell happen? Were you ransacked?"

I sighed. "No I did this." I began picking up the posters and making my bed. I felt a sharp pain.

"AHH!" Luke rushed over to me nervously. I looked at him trying to be calm. "Get Jessie."

He stared at me like I was crazy. "I'm not going to leave you. Not like this. I don't know what that was. And now I'm scared." I laughed. Then was hit by another pain.

I didn't scream this time fearing I would scare Luke. "JESSIE!" Luke yelled. Jessie was there very fast. She rushed over to me. "Emma!" She said worriedly. Then Bertram was at the door with zuri and Ravi.

Luke's pov

We rushed Emma down stairs and sat her on the couch. While Jessie thought out loud.

"We have to call Kristina and Morgan, we have to get Emma to the hospital, Emma do you have your bags packed?" "No." "We have to pack Emma's bags, and call Caleb. Anything else?" Jessie asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Don't worry they will be back." I laughed. Emma wiggled uncomfortable on the couch. The elevator doors opened. We got in. I texted Maddie.

'Meet us at the hospital.' She texted back once we were getting in the cab. 'Why is someone hurt?' 'Not exactly.' ':o on my way.'

It was just me, Jessie and Emma in the cab. Bertram stayed home with Zuri and Ravi. Ill miss him.

"I hope Bertram is ok with the kids." I laughed. "Yeah Jessie that's what I was just thinking. May he live to see tomorrow." She laughed.

Soon we reached the hospital and Emma was shown to a privet room. (Thanks to Jessie dropping mom and dads names) they told her the doctor would be in soon.

Decided to wait in the waiting room for Maddie. (N/A I don't think I said the Month they got pregnant but it was late march. That would make it August.)

I sat in one one of the chairs slouched over. I tapped my feet. I heard the automatic doors open and looked up.

It was Maddie. Her and her mom went up to the front desk. I walked up to them. I tapped on Maddie's shoulder. She turned around and hugged me.

"Come on I'll show you to Emma's room." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. We stepped into the elevator and I pushed the button.

Once we got to the room I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jessie said. I walked in as a very sleepy Emma pushed herself up.

"Hi guys." Maddie seemed shocked. "Emma are you going into labor?" Maddie asked.

"We don't know the doctor hasn't been in yet." Jessie said. Maddie and I sat down as Maddie's mom talked to Emma.

There was a knock on the door as it opened. It was the doctor.

"Everyone out please while I check and see how Emma's is doing." We all walked out the door. "Wait! Can Jessie stay?" "Sure sweetie." The doctor said.

Me and Maddie sat beside each other in the waiting room while her mom took a call.

"Luke do you think she is going into labor?" "How should I know? I've never been in or have seen anyone go into labor." "Yeah."

It was silent for awhile until Maddie started a new conversation.

"Luke. We need to have a name picked out for when the baby comes... Because now that I've seen Emma I realized its not always nine full months."

"Yeah I know." "Ok what if I pick out the middle name and you pick out the first name?" "Deal." She thought for awhile.

"I like Samantha." (N/A credit to snowy. Aka guest.)

I thought. It took me a lot longer then her. And soon we got called back in to see Emma.

I slowly opened the door.

"What did the doctor say?" Maddie asked.

"They said I'm free to go and it was only Braxton hicks. Contractions early on in pregnancy. They also told me to come back if they keep happening." I smiled relieved.

"Ok now everybody out so I can change." And with that everyone left the room.

"Logan." I said to Maddie. "What?" "Logan Samantha Ross."

* * *

So what did you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know. And remember I always except new ideas.

Dont forget to leave me a review because I love reading them. :)


End file.
